


Who watches the heroes..

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Disasters, Ficlet, Heart-to-Heart, Legacies, Legacy Heroes, Legacy heroes are awesome, Resurrection, Sarcasm, kind of found family, post-resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where two ringbearers have a heart to heart after Gl rebirth (2005(?)).
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 7





	Who watches the heroes..

'You shouldn't trust me, not after all what I have done' he had said and a silence fell aside from the Monday morning traffic and the people who were rushing to their jobs below.

Fearless, that's what they called him. Broken, was the other thing what he was called. Fallen from grace. Mad. Crazy. An insane prick. Etcetera.

'And yet, we still do' Alan replied. 'Sometimes some faith and belief is needed'.

'I lost years of my life, I have blood on my hands and people look at me like I could go crazy again, haven't you noticed batman? Heck, even superman!'.

'They are worried, you caught us all off guard' Alan said. 'But are you the person who cares about what batman thinks? The most of the reserves thinks that you came back "wrong" since your stunt'.

'I should have thought that through, but I was a little bit pissed and hello? Giant yellow space bug possessing a Guardian' Hal replied with a wry smile while relaxing a bit. 'Thanks for the intervention, by the way'.

'One step at the time, you're welcome'.

An explosions in the far distance interrupted them and both Lanterns stared at each other before spotting a gigantic black cloud downtown New York.

The wry smile had changed into a smirk when the other man chuned his ring onto the channels of NYPD.

'Ohhh, we've got a bunch of space nazi's' he laughed with a crazy glint in his eyes while powering up and lifting his hand in a mock salute. 'If you excuse me..I wanna blow off some steam'.

'That makes two of us, aside from the fact these people are space nazi's' Alan said, following Hals example and both taking off after notifying the others that they were en route.

'We are still going to finish this talk!' he added and was very certain that Hal just rolled his eyes at him behind the mask.

'I know, I know, with a drink?' he asked with a smirk. 'I kinda need a drink after all this'.

'It's Monday morning'.

'I have been dead for a decade-ish, I haven't been able to drink or to eat or anything else'.

'Monday night, not earlier'.

'I have common sense, I don't drink on duty' Hal replied with an unsettling grin and doing air quotes while flying. 'I am under observation of the Blueberries, to see if I will ''behave"'.

" _Behave?_ " Alan repeated, shaking his head. 'My apologies, but I do not quite believe that with you overhere, grinning like a idiot'. 

Hals grin, like always tells people otherwise... Especially when someone (Batman) tells him specifically not to do something.

And the league currently qualifies him as an insane prick, but his personal corps files tell people something else...That he knows plenty that he isn't sharing with the class or the league. 

'Blueberries?' Alan asked with a frown at the other man who shrugged with a grin. 

'Guardians, blueberries, smurphs, Blues, Judgemental express' Hal explained while nodding towards the space nazi's wrecking havoc.

They swooped in, saving several civilians and then turning towards the space nazi's.

'Lay down your weapons, stick your appendages in the air and shut your mouth, Earth is under our jurisdiction or you are about to have a big, green themed problem' Hal yelled at the criminals and lit up the whole street with his glow, distracting them from the New Yorkers.

'You-you were supposed to be dead! In Hell! Doomed!' their leader hissed and a smug smile spreaded across the face of the green lantern who didn't even flinch, even though he probably felt like a anvil hit him in the face.

'Oh well, it seems I annoyed the devil so much that he kicked me out' Hal quipped with a grin. 'And god picked me up by the scruff of my neck and told me to wreck assholes like you'.

'You shouldn't have returned, because we will send the two of you right back to hell' the leader hissed and nodded to his companions. 'You are surrounded and outnumbered'.

Two against twenty-five? I like those odds' Hal said with a dangerous grin while uncrossing his arms, floating above the space nazi's.

'We can take them, in my line of work we eat these bozos for breakfast' Alan replied while looking at the other lantern with a smirk. 'They don't look different, aside from the fancy gadgets and superpowers'.

'Well, the big question is...'Hal smirked, his ring sparking and ready to go. 'Who wants to go first? We have all day..'.

* * *

'Shouldn't we help them?' Star girl asked and Wildcat shook his head.

'Nah, they are fine' Ted said, while leaning back with popcorn and enjoying the show. 'Enjoy the free entertainment while it lasts, kiddo'.


End file.
